Puedes contar conmigo (KidMa)
by Haruka.Stone
Summary: Cuando Death The kid se da cuenta de que le gusta Maka, pretende desprenderse de sus sentimientos solo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a la técnica de guadaña


**Hola! Esto es para uno de mis tantos fandoms que tenía abandonado pero al final , uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde creció. Y probablemente haga otro de estos pero con CroMa**

 **Aclaración : yo uso a Crona Makenshi como un chico, lo siento**

 _A veces vuelven, decía mi padre cuando era más pequeño y el técnico de armas más poderoso del Shibusen salía en compañía de su guadaña, Spirit Albarn._

 _Creo que no entendí esa frase hasta que un crudo invierno, Spirit no regresó a casa y papá decidió que era nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ella. Yo era apenas un año mayor que ella y tampoco entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando_

 _Su madre también se encontraba en una misión y la única familia que tenía disponible para cuidarla era el Shinigami-sama, mi papá._

 _-¡Hola pequeña Maka! -la saludo mientras ella jugaba con otro niño adoptado por el shibusen, que era más escandaloso que ella- Kid-kun ha venido a jugar contigo y con ... eh ..._

 _-¡CON EL GRAN Y PODEROSO BLACK STAAAAAAAAR !- gritó el chiquillo de cabello azul asustando a Kid pero al parecer para Maka ya era costumbre. Simplemente le dio un zape y le susurró algo que el shinigami no entendió- lamento que mi deslumbrante poder no pueda ser entendido por ti pero Maka dice que quieres jugar y yo también quiero_

 _-¿ves Kid? No da tanto miedo- sonrió mi padre bajo su máscara y me empujó hacia la niña de ojos esmeraldas_

 _-bueno, yo soy Death The Kid -dije con firmeza y sin perder la confianza , intente sonreír pero fue un esfuerzo inútil._

 _\- Yo soy Maka Albarn y el es mi mejor amigo, Black Star . Juntos seremos la mejor arma del shibusen_

 _-pero yo no soy un arma -interrumpió Black Star impactado- y tú tampoco_

 _-¡años de planeación a la basura !¿por qué no me dijiste antes?_

 _-creí que ya lo sabías, como siempre dices que lo sabes todo_

 _-¡yo nunca dije eso!_

 _-¡Si lo dijiste!- ambos querían tener la razón y parecía una pelea interminable , de un momento a otro Black Star tenía agarrada a Maka por las coletas y la niña le daba golpes en el estómago. Sonreí por lo absurda que era la discusión y mi risa salió naturalmente_

 _Mi padre también se rió y los niños que acababa de conocer dejaron de pelearse y también sus carcajadas resonaron en el parque._

 _La risa de aquella niña era lo más bonito que había escuchado y no pude evitar pensar que ella era preciosa. Era simétricamente perfecta y parecía tener una fuerza descomunal si ella sola podía con el chico de cabello azul ._

 _Luego, descubrí que además era valiente ; en noches donde ni siquiera mi padre estaba en la mansión, ella recorría los pasillos hasta mi cuarto y se acostaba a mi lado sabiendo que la oscuridad me daba miedo. Ella tomaba mi mano y susurraba lo bien que lo pasaríamos en la mañana, al ver a nuestros padres y jugar juntos._

 _Su padre regreso un par de semanas más tarde , abrazándola con mucha fuerza y una punzada de celos cruzo mi estómago. Yo sabia cosas que Maka no y una de ellas era que su padre era un cliente frecuente de las damas de la calle de Death City , que era malo que un hombre casado y con una hija se portara tan cariñoso con otras mujeres que no eran su esposa_

 _Pero guarde silencio y me limité a seguir jugando con Maka. Verla crecer, hacerse más fuerte y valiente, convertirse en la alumna más destacada de la escuela y encontrar a su arma para ser un equipo._

Así fue como llegue a este punto, donde intento que Maka mire en mi algo más que un superior o su próximo jefe. Nunca puedo hablar con ella a solas, siempre la sigue Soul para planear las misiones o Crona intentando ser cool y saliendo pésimo así que Maka se encargaba de consolarlo.

O peor, su padre pidiéndole perdón por engañar a su madre y diciéndole que las amaba a ambas. Eso la hacía enojar y pasaba el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca quejándose de las novelas románticas y gruñendole a todos.

-Maka ... y-yo no sé qué hacer c-con es-esto- los chillidos de Crona desesperaban a la mayoría de la gente pero para ella eran adorables y con toda esa paciencia, que no tenía para Soul o Black Star, le tomaba la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras le pedía una explicación.

\- tranquilo, puedo quitarte esas manchas de ¿pintura?- Crona asintió nervioso y con los ojos llorosos- no fue tu culpa, ese bruto de Ragnarok solo quiere hacerte llorar pero no le des ese gusto- su paciencia era admirable y más el brillo en sus ojos que reflejaba preocupación real por Crona, ella lo quería más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar y no era ningún problema ayudarlo.

Era compasiva y , espero que esto no cuente como espiarla pero quería saber más; quería saber cómo era el día de Maka y apreciar su simetría perfecta, la seguí con sigilo y mandándole un mensaje a Liz y Patty disculpándome por mi ausencia (sin decirles que iba a seguir a la chica que me gusta, obviamente).

Crona aún no se despegaba con su lado cuando encontraron a Soul saliendo del Shibusen, por un momento me preocupe de que pudiera verme pero parecía más concentrado en recordar que hacía falta en el departamento.

-también Blair dijo que necesitaba un atún y jabón y cosas que yo no me acuerdo que dijo pero seguro necesita- Maka frunció el ceño

-¡pues tienes que acompañarme a hacer las compras! Parezco su sirvienta- le gritó ¿cómo diablos podía ser tan dulce con Crona y aterradora cuando le gritaba a Soul? - si quieren algo, vas a tener que ir por el y acompañarnos a Crona y a mí

\- si me ven con ustedes van a pensar que soy un perdedor- no supe si Soul iba a decir otra cosa cuando un Maka-chop se estrellaba en su cara y le dejaba la frente con un moretón que parecía un cuerno- Oh vamos Maka, puedes hacerlo tú sola. Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente

-no seas llorón y muévete, por qué te daré otro si no alcanzamos fideos instantáneos- su guadaña sonrío mostrándole sus dientes de tiburón y asintió revolviéndole el cabello. Maka también quería mucho a Soul después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos

Paciente y testaruda a la vez, no pensaba que esas cualidades pudieran combinarse pero Maka era una excepción maravillosa.

Seguí sus pasos hasta entrar en un pequeño supermercado de Death City, tanta gente me mareaba pero contuve la sensación de vomito y tome un carrito, imitando a Maka que se lo dio a Soul para que mientras ella buscaba entre cajas de cereal él lo moviera a su paso.

Crona iba atrás de Maka, como una sombra escuálida.

-¿de que cereal llevaremos está semana? ¿Quieres escoger Crona? - asintió levemente con la cabeza el chico de cabello rosa y Soul lo tomo del brazo para dirigirse al siguiente pasillo. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Respire profundo y me repetí que ella no le prestaría atención a las rayas asimétricas en mi cabeza. Ni tampoco me preguntaría que hacía aquí, solo me daría una sonrisa y aceptaría mi invitación para cenar

Y quizás después nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos

Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿verdad ?

Con las palabras atoradas en mi garganta mis nervios hacían de las suyas y me impedían pronunciar su nombre. Parecía que me hubieran tapado la boca ...

Me habían tapado la boca con una mano que parecía no haberse lavado en días , tiene que ser lo más asqueroso del mundo.

No me moleste en ver el rostro de mi atacante y lo mordí con fuerza

-¡Aaaaaaaaay Kid! Solo estaba jugando, deja de morderme con tu cochina boca! -gritó , al parecer, Black Star y lo solté casi de inmediato ¿con qué derecho me decía que tenía la boca sucia si el probablemente jamás se había lavado las manos ? -no sé qué diablos te pasa. Primero sales del shibusen como perra loca, luego entras al supermercado cuando siempre mandas a Liz o a Patty y ahora me muerdes ¿que mierda te pasa? Mi grandeza finalmente te cegó y te volviste loco, es obvio

\- ¿Podrías hablar en lugar de estar gritando -me preocupaba que Maka escuchara todo eso y comenzara a sospecha de que yo era un horrible acosador

\- No seas chillón, niño rico. ¡Si alguien va a llamar la atención ese seré yo por qué soy el Gran Black Star!- iba a arruinar el plan , lo iba a arruinar y Maka notaría que soy asimétrico y hasta ahí llegue. Moriría solo y me pasaría la eternidad en soledad, sin haber conocido el amor - a no ser que estés haciendo otra cosa aquí pero solo he visto entrar a ...

Mierda mierda mierda. El brillo en los ojos de Black Star era aterrador, se había dado cuenta, parecía un niño que adivino una respuesta especialmente difícil

-oh Dios mío o mejor dicho oh por el gran Black Star, ¿estás espiando a Crona?

-no es lo que parece ... espera ¿a Crona ? ¿Por qué diablos acosaría a Crona ? Estoy espiando a Maka, idiota

La sonrisa pícara del chico de cabello azul se transformó en una mueca casi parecida a la que pusimos cuando encontramos a excalibur.

-¿estás ciego ? Puedo entender lo que Crona por qué al menos ella es amable pero ¿Maka ? Esa perra esta loca, plana y es una neurótica. Soy su amigo desde que éramos pequeños pero he aprendido a aceptar que ella puede estar sola, el amor no es lo de Maka y es feliz así. Hay cientos de chicas en el mundo Kid y decides ir tras la única que no va a caer a tus pies -la voz de Black Star iba bajando cada vez el volumen y pude entender por qué. No le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que pensaba de Maka , mucho menos a ella y parecía un poco triste - ella no cree en el amor después de lo de sus padres

No se me ocurría nada que decir, por qué yo también había supuesto que Maka no era muy aficionada a las relaciones amorosas por el divorcio de Spirit y su madre

-así que lo siento kid - dijo Black Star antes de soltarme un puñetazo en la mejilla ¿¡ por qué había hecho eso!? Y volvía a sonreír como siempre mientras mi mejilla se ponía roja por el impacto - no voy a permitirte lastimar a Maka por qué ella es mi mejor amiga

Maka podía ser dulce y paciente con Crona

Maka podía ser testaruda y algo torpe con Soul

Y Maka podía intentar matar todos los días a Black Star y aún en el fondo, quererlo como a un hermano mayor.

Maka era un misterio para mí y quizás, lo seguiría siendo

Black Star me iba a tirar otro golpe cuando un libro se estrelló directamente en su cabeza y le sacó un par de dientes y un chorro de sangre.

-¡Black Star ! Estás actuando como un imbecil y tú ¿que hiciste para que este idiota te golpeara Kid-kun?

-Él empezó Maka ! También deberías darle un Maka-Chop a kid

-cállate Black Star , no me digas qué hacer - gruñó Maka agitando su puño con ira - lo siento Kid , el a veces puede ser un completo imbecil pero es , lamentablemente, mi amigo así que te pido perdón de su parte

-está bien Maka -intente sonreír pero el dolor en mi mejilla persistía y la chica de las coletas lo noto enseguida.

-¿quieres que te ayude con ese moretón ? Si le pongo algo de crema anestesiada quizás no se vea tan mal -ella no necesitaba mi consentimiento pero de todas formas dije que si

-¿¡ vas a dejar abandonado a tu Dios!? -gritó Black Star y Maka le arrojó la bolsa con las compras - ¿me puedo comer esto ?

\- No idiota, vas a ayudarme a llevar la comida al departamento y quizás después les prepare fideos a todos- Crona apareció de las sombras con más bolsas de papel , igual que Soul que ahora tarareaba una canción con ánimo. Intenté tomar una bolsa para ayudar pero Maka negó con la cabeza y señaló mi moretón. Me mordí los labios al ver como todos la ayudaban y de vez en cuando decían algo estupido y ella sonreía.

\- Maka p-parecemos una de esas familias que salen en la televisión - Crona normalmente se ponía nervioso en compañía de tanta gente pero parecía que se había acostumbrado al estar con Maka. Ella le sonrió y recargo un poco su cabeza sobre los huesudos hombros de Crona

Quizás Black Star y yo estábamos equivocados, quizás ella añoraba con todo su corazón tener una familia llena de amor como la que no tuvo. Tal vez hasta suspiraba por una historia romántica cliché de esas novelas rosas y lo encubría con su enojo

Tan solo quizás tenía una de que alguno de los tipos que seguían a Maka a todas partes descubrieran mi plan y me asesinen

Oh cierto, soy inmortal

-Kid, deja de moverte o te voy a picar un ojo- dijo Maka pero con un tono bastante amable a pesar de las molestias que le cause

Habíamos llegado al departamento y después de que pusiera la tetera para calentar agua me sentó en el sofá de su pequeña sala. El departamento que compartía con Soul y Blair era muy reducido y se podía notar a simple vista por qué los libros de la biblioteca que no cabían en el armario estaban en un sofá o en la alacena más baja y un par de camisetas se secaban en un improvisado tendedero que recorría gran parte de la habitación

Sus manos se concentraban en aplicar el ungüento en mi mejilla (que se había tornado de un color morado amarillento) pero esos preciosos ojos verdes que tiene miraban más abajo de mi rostro. Escuadriñaba mi traje como buscando una mancha de sangre o de alguna otra cosa

Soul tocaba un piano portátil en su habitación y los acordes rasgaban las paredes con un par de manchas debido a la humedad y la vejez del departamento. Crona escribía algo en la mesa de la cocina y Black Star ponía de patas arriba la cocina buscando suficientes platos para servir los fideos.

-Maka , ni siquiera me duele. No tienes que molestarte en hacer esto- intente razonar con ella pero simplemente gruño y le pidió a Crona que revisara si el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente para servirla en los vasos de unicel que tenían los fideos

-Kid, jamás vienes al departamento así que quiero asegurarme que no recuerdes los calzones de Soul colgados de la estufa

-¡Apenas ayer los quite de ahí! -gritó Soul desde su habitación haciendo saltar un poco.

Maka sonrió, o más específicamente, me sonrió a mí mientras cerraba el frasco de ungüento. El apartemento tenía toda la pinta de ser de una enorme familia, de las personas que Maka consideraba sus amigos ; con los gritos de Black Star y Soul peleando por una tontería y los sollozos de Crona por qué a Ragnarok se le ocurrió echar un poco del agua caliente en su brazo. Pero Maka siempre lograba mantener todo bajo control con la ayuda de un libro y un abrazo para Crona

-¡La cena ya está servida!-sonrió impecable, como si su delantal no estuviera lleno de ketchup y su carita de aceite y lo que parecía ser zanahoria rallada- Black Star , baja los codos de la mesa. Soul deja de jugar con la comida ¡toma un poco más kid ! Crona, sírvete más, debes comer si quieres estar más sano

La descripción más cercana de Maka en la cena era una madre controlando a sus hijos. Apreciaba ver más que una técnica del shibusen , me gustaban sus mejillas rosadas y como al sonreír, sus pequeños dientes delanteros destacaban más que el resto.

Me gustaban sus ojos Esmeraldas, las manchas en su cara y las cicatrices en sus piernas por combatir al mal. Me gustaba que fuera fuerte sin tener músculos, que fuera compresiva pero no con todos y que no estuviera consciente de lo hermosa que era.

Y me gusto aún más cuando todos se fueron a dormir y ella me invitó a pasar la noche en su apartamento, por preocupación de que fuera una hora peligrosa para andar afuera. Quizás se le olvida que soy un shinigami que puede defenderse bastante bien sin embargo aprecie su preocupación y me quede en el sofá, con una cobija que no cubría todo mi cuerpo y una almohada llena de pelos de gato

No podía dormir, la emoción de saber que estaba en el lugar donde Maka se sentaba a leer, que respiraba el mismo aire que ella me impedía conciliar el sueño.

Entonces escuche unos pasos ligeros diciéndose al balcón, pequeños pasos silenciosos preocupados por ser descubiertos. No lo dudé ni por un momento y me levante del sofá, con unos pantalones prestados de Soul y mi camisa blanca abotonada impecablemente

Maka miraba la luna con un aire de melancolía y suspiraba, volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa triste y me invitó a acompañarla por qué tampoco podía dormir

-¿kid?- dijo después de un silencio que me pareció eterno

-¿qué pasa Maka ?

-¿alguna vez has amado ?- la pregunta hizo que mis mejillas olvidaran el moretón y se pusieran rojas, como mis ojeras y quizás toda mi piel

-¿amar?

-Yo amaba a mi padre o más bien lo amo- suspiro, aguantando las lágrimas, pareciendo fuerte- no importa si hace o no idioteces, lo quiero Kid. Igual que quiero a Crona, a Soul, a Tsubaki, a Black Star y a ti

-Maka -no estaba pensando, mi cerebro se desconecto y lo único que se me venía a la cabeza eran palabras sin sentido- no quieres a todos de la misma forma, quieres a tu padre por qué es tu padre y a todos por qué son tus amigos. Hay diferentes formas de amor y eso está bien por qué lo único que llena los corazones es el amor

\- y si hay diferentes tipos de amor ¿que sientes por mí?- mierda. Mierda. Mierda ¿como lo supo? ¿Fui tan descuidado para arruinar lo que apenas comenzaba ? Mierda- black Star me lo dijo cuando fuiste al baño

-Voy a matarlo, te juro que voy a matarlo y luego me voy a untar su sangre para ser simétrico

\- Si la forma en la que me quieres es como en esas novelas de romance ¿me mostrarías como quererte ? ¿Me enseñarías a tener fe en el amor ?

Okay.

Probablemente me desmayé cuando Black Star me dio el golpe y esta es una alucinación. Buscaba una explicación lógica por qué se suponía que Maka era lista,que era la voz de la razón

¿Entonces por qué me insistía en dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y sentir algo más que sus dedos contra mis mejillas ?

-kid ¿cuando besas a alguien levantas un pie o solo es un mito? -Maka parecía más feliz y eso me animo un poco. Sonreí como pocas veces lo hacía y pase mi brazo sobre su hombro. Ella pareció entender la indirecta y se apoyo sobre mi pecho.

Escuchaba latir su corazón con una aceleración constante y su pecho subiendo y bajando. La calle parecía haberse quedado sin ratones hambrientos, todos parecía más bonito, menos efímero y más eterno. Pensé que quizás los mitos sobre hombres arriesgándolo todo por proteger a su amor eran reales

Me sentía real. Lo único que existía ahora era Maka, sus latidos y yo, mirando lo que nunca iba a ser mío por siempre

Pero podía ser mía por este momento.

Quise decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que la amaría por siempre, que no importaba si tenía mal carácter ; solo quería seguir sintiendo esa cálida sensación de afecto sin importar lo que me costara. Vendería al mundo por conservar esa mirada de amor que me daba a mí.

Le di la vuelta hasta que quedó de frente conmigo y la tome de la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, intentando anivelar su estatura con la mía. Reí nerviosamente y ella también.

Sus mejillas irradiaban luz

Me acerqué con lentitud,con dolorosa lentitud para que ella supiera que podía arrepentirse, que no haría nada si ella no quería. Arrastró mis pensamientos a otra parte con la calidez de sus besos

No sé cómo se siente estar muerto pero si como se siente la vida. En el instante donde Maka beso mi moretón y pasó a mis labios pude sentir mi propio corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

Me incliné más y roce su cuello , Maka tembló cuando mis dedos apretaron su cintura y la acercaron más. Quería probar más

La bese y no sé cómo, la bese por qué quería besarla y su sabor a menta me mareó. Me sentía enfermo con sus labios rozando los míos y sus manos acariciando mi espalda o quizás solo me hacía falta respirar para volver a la normalidad

Nos separamos y volví a mirarla. No era la misma que cuando me invitó a cenar pero eso no tenía por qué ser algo malo , ahora sonreía como si yo fuera lo que quería más que nada en ese momento. En un mundo lleno de odio, peleas y sueños rotos era me dio amor.

La volví a estrechar en un abrazo y le bese la frente

-¿quieres que te haga compañía en el sofá ? Debes tener mucho frío -asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarla y esperando otro beso, que llegó sin retardos y más largo que el anterior.

El sillón apenas tenía espacio para los dos pero a Maka no parecía importarle reposar sobre mi pecho, escuchando un corazón que ella había devuelto a la vida. No sabía besar pero yo tampoco así que no podíamos quejarnos cuando ella accidentalmente me mordía el labio o nuestros dientes chocaban cuando a mitad del beso nos reíamos.

Reíamos por qué el amor era real y estupido si nosotros no hablábamos más seguido por miedo al rechazo, tenerle miedo a algo tan normal y cotidiano era estupido. Reíamos por qué ninguno de los dos sabía besar o acariciar al otro sin reírse como idiota pero en silencio por qué temíamos despertar a Soul o a Crona, que como después me dijo Maka, a veces dormía allí cuando el Shibusen parecía demasiado aterrador y oscuro para él.

Y una luz se encendió, parecía que Crona sospechaba que Maka no estaba en su cuarto, de ser así le importo poco por su cara de terror

\- Maka, tuve una horrible pesadilla ¿puedo dormir con ustedes ?- pedí por mi padre que Maka se negara pero era inútil engañarme. Maka se levantó y trajo una almohada y otra cobija para Crona, que escogió el suelo para descansar y volver a dormir.

La chica de los ojos verdes me sonrió y beso mi mejilla una vez más.

El sonido de otra puerta, una que no había sido aceitada en mucho tiempo a juzgar por el quejido que hizo, volvió a despertar a Crona poco después de que vino a invadir mi momento romántico

-Maka , hay una rata asquerosa en mi cuarto- susurró Soul tomando asiento en el sillón libre a un lado de la repisa con libros- la maté pero creo que huele peor y sus amigas ratas quieren asesinarme.

Por suerte Soul traía sus cosas y no hubo necesidad de que Maka se separara de mi lado para que el albino se hiciera un espacio y pisaba la pierna de Crona

-lo siento amigo ,el departamento es pequeño y con luz lo distingo menos- dijo a modo de disculpa soul y Crona solo pronunció un débil si.

Si el único modo de tenerla abrazada y repartiendo caricias en mi espalda era también dormir con Crona y Soul, era un bajo costo y solo ignore la presencia de los otros dos.

Hasta que la puerta principal retumbó y cayó con la patada que Black Star le metió

-¡hola mortales débiles! Su Dios olvido la llave de la casa y no quiso molestar a Tsubaki por qué se ve linda durmiendo así que tendrán el honor de compartir la misma habitación que yo ¿no es fantástico?

Maka le arrojó una almohada y le señaló el sofá donde estaba Soul, si hubiera más luz habría distinguido que Soul ponía cara de asco cuando Black Star se le subió encima para acomodarse en el pequeño sofá.

Estuvieron peleando hasta que Crona jalo un poco la cobija que compartíamos Maka y yo para pedirle por favor que hiciera callar a los chicos por qué le daban más miedo que la oscuridad

Mi chica o mi Maka gruñó lanzando su poderoso libro y el departamento volvió a caer en la oscuridad, ahora en silencio

Cuando me aseguré de que todos estaban dormidos, le bese los labios y ella sorpresivamente se aferró a mí y pego su cuerpo, más por el espacio reducido que por tenerme cerca.

Mi corazón volvió a trabajar como loco cuando sus pequeños pechos se estrecharon en mi.

Dios mío, no podía alejar las ideas sucias que se me venían a la cabeza con la calidez de su aroma.

Pero la mire, tan angelical como la primera vez que llegue al Shibusen y ella, tan respetuosa como siempre me estrechó la mano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que era diferente, que era la misma niña que golpeaba a Black Star Y usaba venditas en las rodillas. La misma que ahora me abrazaba y besaba mi alma

-me gustas Kid y me gusta esta clase de amor

Yo no entendía muy bien el amor, como creía Maka pero solo quería amarla.

No importaba si el tenerla como novia incluía a tres idiotas que siempre la seguían y cuidaban.

Yo quería más besos y más nuevas sensaciones.

Quería a Maka

Y me gustaba quererla por qué su cabello era del color de la paja, sus ojos grandes estaban llenos de secretos y sus labios ...

Sus labios saben a menta y miel

El amor no es como en las novelas románticas

Es mucho mejor

 **Me gusto y quizás haya más , sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y saber que no estoy loca y que alguien más le gusta el Kidma. Gracias por leer ❤️**


End file.
